Son of Man/Tarzan has now grown/Monkeying Around/Tarzan's fight/Sabor's death
Here is how Tarzan reached adulthood in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Soon enough, Tarzan begins to fit in the jungle with everything he got. Hup Oh, the power to be strong And the wisdom to be wise All these things will come to you in time On this journey that you're making There'll be answers that you'll seek And it's you who'll climb the mountain It's you who'll reach the peak Son of Man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Someday you'll walk tall with pride Son of Man, a man in time you'll be Though there's no one there to guide you No one to take your hand But with faith and understanding You will journey from boy to man Son of Man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Someday you'll walk tall with pride Son of Man, a man in time you'll be In learning you will teach And in teaching you will learn You'll find your place beside the ones you love Oh, and all the things you dreamed of The visions that you saw Well, the time is drawing near now It's yours to claim it all Son of Man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Someday you'll walk tall with pride Son of Man, a man in time you'll be Ooh Ooh, yah-oh Ooh, yah-oh Ooh, yah-oh Ooh Son of Man Son of Man's a man for all to see By the time Tarzan reached adulthood, he was about to use the elephant noise on his mother. Kala: (eating her fruit) Don't even think about it. Then, he stopped to make that noise. Tarzan: How'd you know it was me? Kala: I'm your mother. I know everything. Where have you been? Tarzan: (chuckles while eating a fruit) I thought you knew everything. Then, he was tackled by Terk. Terk: Hey, Auntie "K." You're looking remarkably groomed today. Kala: Hello, Terk. Then, Tarzan tackled Terk and they wrestle across the jungle floor. Kerchak: (sighs in disbelief) Terk: Not the neck. Not the neck there, "T." As the other gorillas avoid them playing rough, they bumped right into Tantor. Tantor: Whoa! Okay. It's all fun and games till someone loses an eye. Please stop. Somebody's gonna get hurt. And it's always me. Please. Terk: Cramp in the calf! Okay, you win! Ow, ow! Okay ! You win. Hello? Yo, yo, let go! Tarzan: (sensing any upcoming danger, then realized he still has Terk) Oh, sorry, Terk. Terk: What kind of animal are you? Tantor: I've been thinking lately that maybe Tarzan could be some subspecies of elephant. Terk: What, are you crazy? An elephant? Tantor: Listen to me. Think about it. He enjoys a peanut. I enjoy a peanut. Terk: He looks nothing like you! Suddenly, Sabor came out of the brush and it caused the panics for the gorillas as they climb to the tree and out of the way. Bartok: Leopard attack! As Tarzan climbed up to the tree with Sabor behind him, Kerchak tossed the leopard away from Tarzan. Zozi: What a brute! But then, Sabor started pouncing on Kerchak with the other gorillas watched in fear and Tantor covering his eyes with his ears. Bartok: This is gonna be one heck of a battle. Luckily while in the treetop, Tarzan managed to grabbed his hand crafted spear. Zozi: Let's hope Kerchak can bare the attacks from Sabor! Unfotuenatly for Kerchak, Sabor scratched him by the chest as he struggles to get her off his back. Then, Sabor was about to make the kill on Kerchak. Kerchak: (gasp) However, Kerchak was saved by his adopted son, Tarzan as he knocked the leopard out of the way, he indicates the leopard if it want to get to Kerchak, then it has go through him first. Zozi: Brave, Lad. So, Tarzan led Sabor away from Kerchak and the rest of the family. Bartok: Give it to her, Tarzan! Give it to her! Sabor lunged at Tarzan, but he dodged the leopard and he strikes his spear at the Sabor's paw. Bartok: Ouch! Right in the paw! With that, Sabor roar in pain at Tarzan. As for him, who's hanging onto the tree, he roared back at her. Zozi: A battle of a lifetime! As Tarzan jumped back down, Sabor lunged at him as she used her claws to slash at Tarzan's chest. Bartok: Oh! That's gotta hurt! As Sabor pounced and pinned Tarzan down, he used his spear to block Sabor from gnawing at him. Suddenly, the spearhead was knocked down during Tarzan's struggle. Bartok: Show her what you're made of, Tarzan! Just when Tarzan tried to reach the spearhead, Sabor had him trapped under the tree roots. Until suddenly, Tarzan used a rock to trap her paw to buy him sometime. As he got the spearhead, Sabor pounced down below. Zozi: What just happened? Bartok: I don't know, Zozi, let's hope he's pulling through. As something was climbing out of hole, it was Sabor as they thought she'd killed Tarzan, but it was Tarzan that killed her. Bartok: Tarzan did it! He defeated Sabor! Zozi: Thus ends the wrath of that leopard! Just as the entire gorillas cheered on Tarzan, as he lifted her shouting his victory. Tarzan: (shout his jungle yell) With that, the gorillas including Terk, Tantor, Bartok, and Zozi came to share their respect to Tarzan. Terk: Okay, everybody, move aside. Outta my way! Best friend comin' through. That would be me. (to Tarzan) And you, don't make a habit of that, okay? There are other ways of gettin' attention. You know? Tarzan: I'll try to remember that. Terk: All right. I was right behind ya if you needed me. Bartok: (referring Kerchak) I always know someone who should be concidering you honorable. Just when Tarzan brought Sabor's dead body to Kerchak, he then begins to owe his respect to him. Until suddenly, there was a shotgun sound. Tarzan: What was that? Tantor: Ayah, it wasn't me. I swear! Okay, maybe it was. Bartok: It's nobody's gas, Tantor. Kerchak: Everyone! Let's move. As soon as Kerchak led everyone to move out, Tarzan heard another shotgun sound as left to investigate. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225